Dreams of Yesterday
by emerald-fire-angel
Summary: For the times in their lives that have gone by and shall never be again. 50 Themes. YuukixZero.


**Author's Note: 50 Themes on Zero and Yuuki. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It is the property of Matsuri Hino. But if it was mine, the OTP (One True Pair) would be YuukixZero.**

* * *

**#01 – Ring**

He hadn't given her the ring yet but he believed they would get married someday.

**#02 – Hero**

He's been her hero from the beginning, and now, it's time for her to be his.

**#03 – Memory**

He suspects that it's Kuran Kaname who has erased her memory time and again, and he curses him and thanks him for it, because, even though it brings her great pain when she's unable to remember, in the end, he does it for her sake.

**#04 – Box**

Kuran has always been trying to protect her, but he always seems to be under the (wrong) impression that she is like a fragile rose that would wither as soon as it was taken out of its glass box.

**#05 – Run**

He tells her to run away from him, because he's a vampire and she's human.

**#06 – Hurricane**

When her heart is in turmoil and a hurricane seems to be raging through her mind, she looks for solace in his arms.

**#07 – Wings**

A butterfly beats its wings and her world has changed.

**#08 – Cold**

She feels cold as he steadily draws blood from her veins.

**#09 – Red**

The first thing she remembers is pure white snow, steadily being dyed red.

**#10 – Drink**

She moves, giving him more access to her neck so he can drink.

**#11 – Midnight**

Midnight has come and gone but he's still awake, wondering if she's okay.

**#12 – Temptation**

The scent of her blood is a temptation he refuses to succumb to.

**#13 – View**

He is a vampire, so he views himself as too tainted to deserve someone like her.

**#14 – Music**

He can barely hear the music anymore because all he can hear is the beating of her heart.

**#15 – Silk**

She walks into the room, wearing a dress of peach silk.

**#16 – Cover**

He heads for cover, praying that she will not see him in the darkness.

**#17 – Promise**

He has made a promise with her and he plans to keep it.

**#18 - Dream**

In her dreams she is always running away from something she cannot see.

**#19 – Candle**

The candle flame flickers weakly before extinguishing; he closes his eyes and tries to forget the smell of her blood on his hands.

**#20 – Talent**

She has a talent; the talent that makes him love her.

**#21 – Silence**

All that surrounds them is silence and she edges closer to him.

**#22 – Journey**

He's gone off, perhaps on a journey, and she hopes he'll come back soon.

**#23 – Fire**

She sees his eyes turn red, burning like liquid fire.

**#24 – Strength**

She doesn't want him to protect her, she wants to show her own strength.

**#25 – Mask**

She's torn down his mask with her gentle smile.

**#26 – Ice**

His heart has never truly turned to ice, not when she's here with him.

**#27 – Fall**

They will fall down to the depths of sin, so long as they're together.

**#28 – Forgotten**

There are some things she's forgotten but he doesn't want her to remember them yet.

**#29 – Dance**

The night of the dance was a bittersweet memory.

**#30 – Body**

He wants to believe that even though her body has changed into that of a vampire, she will still be the kind Yuuki he knows.

**#31 – Sacred**

He doesn't believe in God, but if he does exist, then Yuuki is a sacred gift from the gods.

**#32 – Farewells**

She's the type who hates saying farewell, and he hopes she never does have to say it to him.

**#33 – World**

Yuuki's world has become one that is tainted with blood.

**#34 – Formal**

Yuuki is rarely ever formal, she's too cheerful to be formal most of the time.

**#35 – Fever**

She lay there, face flushed with her fever and he hovered over her, hoping that she would get well soon.

**#36 – Laugh**

Her laughter and her smiles brighten up his day.

**#37 – Lies**

He has lied to her, told her half-truths and blatant lies to protect her.

**#38 – Forever**

He knows that nothing lasts forever but that doesn't keep him from hoping.

**#39 – Overwhelmed**

Being a Guardian is overwhelming work but she still continues to smile despite that.

**#40 – Whisper**

He's seen her crouch down to let a lost child whisper softly in her ear so she could help him find his mother.

**#41 – Wait**

She's always there, waiting for him no matter what.

**#42 – Talk**

They don't talk for a long time very often, but when they do, it's normally something serious.

**#43 – Search**

There's no need to search for a light when you already have one by your side.

**#44 – Hope**

She is naïve and has optimistic hope, but he loves her for it anyway.

**#45 – Eclipse**

There was once a solar eclipse, and when it happened, she grabbed his hand, tugging him gently towards to top floor of the school.

**#46 – Gravity**

He gravitates towards her, like a planet to the Sun.

**#47 – Highway**

He sat in the car as it crossed a highway and all his thoughts were about her.

**#48 – Unknown**

There are some things about him that were unknown to her and it was better they remained so.

**#49 – Lock**

When the lock on her memories was opened, he looked at her and saw that she had changed and that in her eyes, so had he.

**#50 – Breathe**

Years ago, he had heard her steady breathing and quietly walked out of the room, saying a gentle "Goodnight Yuuki" before he carefully shut the door.

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! This is a belated birthday present to a friend of mine (who has no account of ffn) so once again, Happy (Belated) Birthday!**


End file.
